Cant Stop Thinking About You
by Kagome Sumiyoshi
Summary: Kaname Is home in her own time. But misses Inuyasha terrably. What will happen? InuKan Fan Fiction Character from the Game Secret of the Cursed Mask
1. Chapter 1

Can't Stop Thinking About You

Chapter 1

_**I know the Paragraph said Inuyasha and Kagome, But it didn't have the name of the character from the Video game. The Secret of the Cursed Mask so Its acualy about Kaname and Inuyasha, so I hope your not disapointed. Love yah all**_

**_Signed, Yuki Makasaki _**

Kaname was Back in her time it had been a month sense she left Inuyasha and his friends. She missed Inuyasha terrably. The way he laughed the was he held her, the way he slept on her shoulder. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She drew pictures to remember him by but it didn't fill the void in her heart. She had remembered telling him right before she left she loved him she hoped he had heard her because it was true. straite from her heart. But it was time for her to go to school.

"Bye mom see you later," she said running out the door.

Back with Kagome and Inuyasha...

They were in Kagome's room.

"Inuyasha remember Kaname?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her and smilled.

"Yah she was nice, I liked her," said Inuyasha. Kagome grined.

"Oh do I see some love in your eyes Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha blushed.

"No I... I dont have a crush on her if thats what you want to know," he said. Kagome smilled.

"Know where she lives if you want to go say hi, I'll show you I just found it today," she said she walked over to the window. "Come here," said Kagome. Inuyasha walked over and looked out. "Theres a school called Kagasaki High and its over there, she goes to that school," said Kagome. Inuyasha Smilled

"Thanks Kagome I wont forget this," he said jumping out and running tword the school.

Back with Kaname...

"Tell us again were you went Kaname?" asked Yoko Giggleing.

"I told you I went to Fudal Japan you have to beleve me this is the picture of the guy I was with," she said showing a Picture in her camura phone. Yoko and some friends of hers looked.

"Ooo he's hot can you give us his phone number?" asked Kakaison laughing.

"Hay isn't that Inuyasha the Ledgendery Half Demon from our history books?" asked Sachi. Her friends looked closer.

"Yah it is, Were did you get the costume Kaname?" asked Yoko. Kaname was starting to get red in the face.

"ITS NOT A COSTUME!" she yelled. Yoko and the girles Laughed even harder. Kaname sighed. "the'll never beleve me," she said then sat down at her desk waiting for class to start.

"Welcome class, please be seated," said Mr. Tokohoshi. The class sat. "We will be having a suprize Quiz on Fudal Japan so please put all your stuff into your backpack," continued the Teacher. I class sighed and put away there stuff.

"Oh more stuff to remind me of Inuyasha just what I need, I wonder what your doing right now?" thought Kaname.

Back with Inuyasha...

"Oh dang I forgot a Cap," said Inuyasha going to the closest store. He went inside and saw some caps. He grabed one and got out some money. He went up to the casher.

"I love your fake ears there very cute," she said. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head.

"Yah fake," he thought laughing to himself. "Um thanks how much will that be?" he asked.

"500 yen please?" said the Casher. Inuyasha counted out the money then gave it to her.

"Thankyou, anything else?" she asked. Inuyasha looked around. He saw some roses. He Blushed.

"Kagome will hate me," said Inuyasha grabing a handfull of them. "How much?" he asked again.

"Who are they for?" asked the Casher giggling. "Who the speshal someone?" she continued.

"Uh... For a good friend I haven't seen In a while," Inuyasha said blushing. the casher giggled.

"Well I'll tell you what I'll give you those for free just cause that girl is realy lucky," she said staring at Inuyasha with soft eyes. Inuyasha sighed.

"Not again," he Thought. "Well thanks," he said winking. The casher fell backwards. "Ha I knew it she fell for me, It always happenes," said Inuyasha. Walking out of the store. Then he looked at the watch Kagome gave to him. "Oh man I'm going to be late. If Kagasaki High is anything like Kagome school the school will be out any min, I better get going," he continued running tword the school.

Back with Kaname...

Oh good school is almost out," said Kaname. getting her backpack ready. It of coarse was another boaring day at school. The bell rang. Kaname got up and started walking out.

-These girls are bitches arn't they well they get a lession later from you know who.

Love Yah and Peace out- Yuki Makasaki


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha the Hero

Chapter 2

_**Ok This chapter is fun and exciting. hope you like it. **_

_**Love- Yuki Makasaki**_

Kaname started walking home. Holding her plushie that looks like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha I realy wish you were here, You were my hero," said Kaname.

"Hay Kaname," said a Voice. Kaname turned around. It was Yoko and her friends.

"What do you want, did you come to tease me again," said Kaname. They laughed.

"Oh of coarse your just fun to laugh at," said Yoko. Kaname grred.

"Will you get the Hell away from me," said Kaname. Kakaison looked at the plushie.

"Ooo, so you need a doll? Is that your only friend?" she asked taking it from her.

"Hay give him back," Yelled Kaname. trying to grab it.

"Here Yoko Catch," yelled Kakaison thowing it to her. Yoko caught it. Kaname ran tword Yoko. Yoko pushed her down on the ground.

"Ha thats were you belong in the dirt, you obsesive freak," said Yoko. Tears bilt up in Kaname's eyes.

"Please give it back?" asked Kaname. Yoko laughed.

"No way cry baby If you want it back you have to swear to give up this imagenary Boyfriend of yours, or crawl around on all fours and bark like a dog," said Kakaison. Kaname didn't want to give up thinking about Inuyasha she had to do the other one. But just as she was getting down onto the ground...

Swoosh

"Woh what was that?" asked Yoko. Kakaison shruged her shoulders.

"Wait weres the Plushie?" asked Kakaison. Yoko looked at her hands and sure enough there was no Plushie.

"Well what ever I wasn't going to give it back anyway now where were we?" she asked. looking down at Kaname. Kaname was suprized but still crying. as she started to get down on her hands again. But just then she saw the plushie but it was on Yoko's shoulder like it was moving by itself.

"What are you doing freak why are you just sitting there. DANCE!" she said. Just then Inuyasha's head apeared in Between Yoko and Kakaison's heads. He grined at Kaname.

"I...Inuyasha?" asked Kaname. Yoko tilted her head.

"Oh you are still thinking about him are you?" said Yoko. Kaname smilled.

"Well I'll be Damned he came for me anyway," thought Kaname.

"I dont like that smille I'll just have to beat it out of you," said Yoko raising a fist. But Inuyasha tapped on her shoulder. Yoko turned her head to the side.

"What do you...you...you," said Yoko.

"Hay what are you doing to Kaname?" Inuyasha asked. Yoko was speechless.

"Your...your...," Kakaison said.

"Get away from her," said Inuyasha poping his knuckles. The girls shot strate up and ran off.

"Inuyasha! You came for me!" said Kaname getting up and jumping into his arms. Inuyasha blushed then wrapped his arms around her.

"Its been awail how have you been," he asked. Kaname was tearing up then looked up at him.

"Terable, nobody would beleve I went to Fudal Japan, I kept telling them you were real, and I never forgot about you your always on my mind..." started Kaname but Inuyasha put a finger to her mouth.

"Its ok Kaname I'm here now and I will always be here," said Inuyasha. Kaname's tears flowed like water falls. as she stuffed her face into his chest. Inuyasha couldn't beleve how much she loved him it was like a dream. Inuyasha could see her again.

"Kaname I forgot I got these for you," said Inuyasha pulling out the flowers. Kaname blushed then took them.

"Oh thankyou Inuyasha," said Kaname sniffing them. Inuyasha smilled then neeled down.

"Here get on I'll bring you to your house," said Inuyasha. Kaname put the flowers into her coat pocket and delitfuly climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha stood back up and jumped into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You More Than Anything

Chapter 3

Inuyasha was in Kaname's house and sitting on her bed. Her parents were gone and she was home alone with her long time LOVE. Kaname couldn't beleve Inuyasha was there she was the luckyest girl in the world.

"Kaname are you almost dressed?" asked Inuyasha. Kaname peeked out of the closet door.

"Hold on would you, I have to get out of my school Uniform," she said.

5 min later...

She came out of the closet and she was wearing a tight black tank top and tight black shorts.

"So you like it?" she asked. Inuyasha turned his head away from her.

"Feh its ok, I guess," he said trying not to blush. Kaname walked over to him and sat down.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked. Inuyasha's ears twiked.

"Acualy I'm starving," he said. Kaname smilled.

"Hold on I'll get you something," she said and walked out the door. Inuyasha layed down on his back on the bed and grabbed one of her pillows then hugged it.

"Well her room is alot like Kagome's i'll say that much," he said. He turned to a picture on the wall. It was a drawing. but it was of him and Kaname. He looked at it closer and it was them kissing. Inuyasha blushed.

"Is she in love with me?" he asked himself, What if she tryed to kiss him in real life? He was in a Pickle. For if Kagome knew...

Inuyasha's mind  
"Inuyasha how could you, I thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong you love her," said Kagome crying. Inuyasha was wrapped up in Kaname's arms and they were lip locked.

End of Thought

"Hay day dreamer Lunch," said a voice. Inuyasha shot up. Kaname handed him a cup.

"Ooo, Its Ramen," said Inuyasha taking and slurping it.

"There's more were that came from," Kaname continued. Inuyasha smilled nervoice to ask her how she felt. Kaname could sense he was nervose though and she was too. Was it wrong to be in love with him.

Flash Back

"Be true to your own feelings," said Kikyo as she walked away. (Acual Quote from game)

end Flash Back

Kaname remembered what Kikyo had said and she new she needed to be true to her feelings but it would hurt Kagome. She shook her head. "I cant quit now I love Inuyasha and I dont care if he doesn't love me I will get it off my chest," she thought. She turned to Inuyasha who was just about done. she looked deep into his eyes.

"Uh...Inuyasha?" she asked her eyes melting and glittering like the setting sun. Inuyasha looked into her eyes.

"Yes?" he asked. She was a ball of nerves but she knew she had to tell him.

"I...I...L...Love you, I love you Inuyasha I know I couldn't tell you before because Kagome is such a good friend but I needed to tell you," she said. Inuyasha blushed.

Kaname I dont know what to say but I knew how you felt about me. I did hear you when you told me right before you dissapeared, and well we did have a very good time together," he started. Kaname was so scared she didn't know what he would say. "But I...I dont love you like that. I hope you understand," said Inuyasha. Just then Kaname felt her heart fall into the pit of her chest.

"I knew you would say that. I just had to be true to my feelings like Kikyo said because that is how I truly feel and I wont change," Kaname said and Just like that her love was gone. tears built up and she ran into her bathroom screaming. Inuyasha gasped. Kikyo told her that? Inuyasha then thought mabye he should be true to his feelings and his heart. He didn't want her to cry but at the same time he did acualy love her.


End file.
